


youtuber au · taeten

by hojoonie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk where im going with this story tbh, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonie/pseuds/hojoonie
Summary: Tyong Lee - fashion/lifestyle videos with the occasional cooking tutorials and random videos · 2M SubscribersChittaprrr - dance covers/original choreography with vlogs and music playlist videos every once in awhile · 910K Subscribers(the usernames suck ok i know)





	youtuber au · taeten

**Author's Note:**

> "Coming Back to YouTube: Life Update and My Sexuality"
> 
> Tyong Lee 1.6M views · 3 days ago

“Hi guys. . .” Taeyong gave a small smile and waved a little. “It's been awhile. . .”

He fiddled with the end of his shirt sleeves as he laughed awkwardly. “Well, first, I’ve missed you guys! The last video I made was. . . six- almost seven months ago, and I also took time off from Instagram and Twitter.

The reason I've haven't been so active until now is because, um,” Taeyong glances down at his hands, his smile fading away. “. . . I haven't been feeling the best,

“. . .I have insecurities, like everyone else,” He strains out a chuckle. “I had personal problems that I was dealing with and that I am still dealing with. And because of these problems, I didn't feel any motivation to make videos or to get on social media and interact with you guys.

I don't like expressing my feelings or my emotions, so whenever I feel emotional, I just completely shut down and talk to almost no one,” Taeyong looks off onto the side, staring into space. “I just wasn't happy.”

His eyes returned to the camera. “So, life update: Things have gotten better. I'm still working on my issues, but I'm definitely in a better mood than before. And thank you for all your sweet and supporting comments, I am so grateful for those of you who were worried about me and that only made me want to come back even more.”

Taeyong adjusts the baseball cap he had on. “There's another thing I wanted to talk about. . . ” He lets out another chuckle and gives a nervous look. “My sexuality,”

Taeyong frowns slightly while trying to figure out what to say. “I've really struggled with my sexuality and uh, it's been years now. . .

It all started in my first year of high school. I was never really interested in dating at that time anyway, but it did make me think.” He paused a bit before continuing. “I was never attracted to any girls, some of them were really nice and attractive-looking, but I just wasn't into them.”

Taeyong tilts his head a bit with a tight pout on his face. “I thought that was strange. . . I had friends that were females and I would talk to my female classmates, but I would never be interested in them or have a crush on any of them.

And by that time, I already knew what being gay meant and so I thought about the possibility of me being gay. I didn't like the idea of it but I still wanted to find out.” He looks away again. “As the years went by, I still wouldn't be attracted to any girls but I would have small crushes on boys in my classes. And so I've really struggled with and questioned myself a lot. A part of me accepted the fact that I liked other boys but another part of me absolutely denied it.”

“This went on even after graduating high school. . . Eventually I stopped worrying about that and started focusing on getting a job and just. . . living my life. As a single man.” 

Taeyong got tense when starting another sentence. “And then, I met someone. . . and fell in love.” Taeyong stared at the camera as his hands started shaking and his throat started feeling dry. “We met through a friend and he-” He swallows. “I felt something I've never felt with anyone else before. They were cute, funny, kind, charming, and uh, I was attracted to them.”

Taeyong lifts his arm and brought his sleeve up to his cheek, wiping away a running tear. “And this person is a man.”

He coughs out a laugh and looks down at his lap. “He is. . . the best thing that has ever happened to me. He makes me smile and laugh and he always encourages me and I'm always feel more confident when I'm with him.”

More tears run down his cheek and he cover his face to hide them. “. . .We've been dating for a year now and I asked him to move in with me. He said yes.” Taeyong laughs again.

After wiping all the tears away, he fixed his posture and looks at the camera with a smile. “I'm gay. And I'm. . . happy.”

“Now obviously I've been keeping our relationship private and this is the first time you guys are hearing about him. I've never talked about him or said his name or showed his face on here or on Instagram or Twitter.” 

“Mainly because, like I said, I've been having issues with myself and who I truly was. It didn't make me confident at all and so I only confided in him and only became vulnerable with him and no one else.”

Taeyong's eyes were still red but his hands had stopped shaking and his throat wasn't dry anymore. “And now, we're living together. And we're. . . serious about each other. So I don't want to keep him from you guys any longer. He's a part of my life, you guys are a part of my life too; He means the world to me, you guys mean the world to me as well.”

Taeyong scoffs as he just realized he just came out as gay to millions of people on the internet. “Again, thank you so much for supporting me and loving me for who I am. And I promise to come out with a new video next week, and the week after that, and then the week after that. Pinky promise!” He giggled with a big smile.

“Love ya and see you guys later.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thanks for reading~


End file.
